Special Replication
by LittleRamenMama
Summary: UPDATE! Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed again, Sasuke now avoiding him, Naruto feels a bit lonely. What happens when he makes a Special Rep. of himself and the Rep. falls in love with him? How will everyone react? (NaruNaru SasuNaru)
1. Default Chapter

Okay! This is the fixed version of chapter one! I'm sorry that I hadn't detected them myself! - *mentally kicks self* GOMEN!! ;-;   
  
I would have had all the "theirs" right if it hadn't been 3am when I typed it… but if I hadn't typed it then, then I would have never gotten this story typed and posted! ^^;  
  
Well here's the edited version!   
  
And for those of you just reading this….  
  
Enjoy the story! ^-^  
  
First off I'd like to say: This fanfic is gladly dedicated to my best bud Kyu!  
  
Kyu: ;-; this story is for me?  
  
Spirit: Yes Kyu, I made it just for you! ^-^  
  
Kyu: …ARIGATO!! *cries uncontrollably*  
  
Spirit: ^-^; no problem!  
  
Okay! Here is my First Naruto fanfic! ^__^ well.. Wait…. No second… ^^X But anyways, this isn't a one shot so…. Yeah!  
  
Review if ya wish, questions, comments, flames, they are all excepted. ^^ I just hope this story is good. I actually got this idea when waiting for my mom to pick me up from tutoring. -.- it was very cold out.. And now I have a cold… But I got this idea.. So I guess that's okay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… hehheh but I know someone who soon will. *glances over at kyu* XD  
  
SUMMARY: Naruto bumped into Sasuke and accidentally kissed him, again. Sasuke now avoiding him, Naruto feels a bit lonely… What happens when he makes a special Replication of himself, and the replication ends up falling in love with him? How will everyone react? ( NaruNaru SasuNaru)  
  
I wouldn't mind just a few reviews, at least to tell me to continue with this story if you like it…  
  
Well now that, that is said, time to get on with my first chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai Hints ^.~ (for now)  
  
Pairings: NaruNaru, SasuNaru…. Maybe more…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***************  
  
It was a warm day and the sun warmed the earth below, the rays falling upon the hidden leaf village, Konoha.  
  
The sun shined brightly in the cloud free sky. The warm rays shown through the open windows of the classes of the young students who studied their ninja techniques, hoping one day that they will reach their dream to become a well known Jounin Ninja.  
  
Outside of the ninja school, bared other students who had graduated from their former school and were consider Ninja's, but were still in training from their Sensei's…  
  
Group seven, of the Konoha's genins, had just gotten back from a rough mission. They laid back in the shade, their Sensei leaving them to rest. The raven haired boy leaned himself up against a tree, shading himself from the suns rays.  
  
The cotton candy pink haired girl fanned herself as she laid back on the soft green grass. The two rested, while the third member, the stubborn blonde was still filled with energy and was practicing some techniques hoping that he would become stronger than the arrogant raven haired boy, Sasuke.  
  
The spiky blonde haired boy glanced over his shoulder too see if Sasuke was looking his way, watching him practice. He wanted to show his group, mostly Sasuke, that he didn't need anyone's help, that he could protect himself.   
  
He glanced back once more, checking to see if Sasuke had his sights on the blonde. But seeing that they were preoccupied by something else that was distracting the raven haired boy, Naruto sighed and decided that it had been enough training for the day. A tiring mission, then a few hours of training, made Naruto grow very hungry.  
  
He looked over at his other group members, his stomach starting to growl. Pink flushed over his face, when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He turned to fully towards them and gave them a weak smile and a small chuckle.  
  
"Hungry, Naruto?" Sakura asked, sarcastically. Naruto nodded, with a grin, and rubbed the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his spiky blonde hair.   
  
"Naruto." Sasuke spoke, his voice piercing through Naruto's ear, making him shiver. Sasuke said his name so differently than anyone else had, or at least it seemed that way to him. His name rolled off Sasuke's tongue like silk on skin. The blonde turned his sights towards the boy.   
  
"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously. It was very rare for the self-important boy to ever talk to Naruto.  
  
"You should go eat, we don't want you to be hungry if another mission comes up soon." He said, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.  
  
"…WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Naruto yelled, his eyes narrowing towards Sasuke.  
  
"It means, that you should get something to eat or you might loose your strength during a battle, and we don't want that now do we?" He said turning his gaze towards Naruto.  
  
'He's worried about me?' Naruto thought, his eyes slightly wide. "…I guess…" Naruto agreed and turned to leave.  
  
"Don't take everything so literally, dobe." Sasuke muttered to the blonde's back. Naruto clenched his fist when he heard Sakura's voice.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, how about we go get something to eat ourselves?" She asked excitedly, she always was trying to find a way to get the 'Boy Wonder', Sasuke, to go out with her.. Every girl tried to win the raven haired boy's affection, but none was able to yet…   
  
There was a pause, and Naruto's ears perked up, waiting for Sasuke's reply, though he already knew what it was going to be.  
  
"No." Sasuke said simply and got up from his spot. That being spoken Sakura heaved a sigh, and watched Sasuke disappear into the trees. Naruto left for the ramen shop.  
  
'Sasuke, he's different from everyone else… he's like me in some ways…' Naruto thought as he walked down the dirt path, the trees blocking the sun from his face, except for a few rays of sun that beamed down upon the boy, showing off his golden hair, and tanned skin.  
  
He kicked a small pebble as he walked, bored to death, his stomach started to grumble again, telling Naruto that he needed some food in his empty stomach. Naruto patted his belly and mentally told himself that the ramen shop was only a few minutes away.  
  
~~  
  
A pair of coal black eyes followed Naruto as he walked along the dusty path. Following the unsuspecting blonde. A smile spread across their lips.  
  
"Heh, ramen again, Naruto?" The voice spoke softly. The person hide them self in the trees, making sure they weren't noticed by the naïve blonde. They watched Naruto walk, with his arms folded behind him, his head staring up at the blue sky, and his feet shuffling the dirt road with his feet, causing a dust trail behind him. The fluffy blond, spiked up hair waved gently in the blowing wind.  
  
'Naruto…" They spoke the blonde's name with lust in their voice.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
~~~  
  
Well people, I decided to end the chapter there ^-^ Just because I love… well I donno would you call that a cliff hanger? Hmm… Oh'zy wells  
  
Now everyone thank Kyu for being my beta once again! Perfection always helps the story! ^-^  
  
I hope some readers tell me that they like this story in a review, and tell me to continue, cause… ya well you get my point! ^-^  
  
Kyu: w00t! Review or my wrath shall smite thee!!  
  
~~Sorry for having not seen those mistakes sooner!~~  
  
{Kyu's Apology}   
  
Kyu: OMG!! Gomen nasai!! *cries* I kick myself for missing those mistakes _ (though the day I corrected this may have been the same day where I'd only gotten 2 hours of sleep =___= Or I might just be stupid. Lets got with the latter, ok? ^^;;) Once again, I apologize to Spirit and the fic fans! *walks away grumbling something about questionable beta-ing skills* 


	2. At the Ramen Shop

O_O Wow! So many reviews!! ^-^ THANKS YOU GUYS KICK ASS! Thanks for all the reviews!! Makes me happy to know that ya people like this story so much *nods nods* ( 13 is a lot for a story that I just posted! ^^)  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
I'll try and keep my updates frequent as I can, depending on how busy I am... ^^;; So most likely updates will take me from a couple days... to weeks... and if I am completely swamped with stuff maybe a month... Hopefully it happen... ( which is most likely is gonna happen this summer since I have to get a job _;;) But I will try and do my best to make the chapters a good size, and the chapters up within a reasonable amount of time!  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`Oh! And thank Kyu for being my beta, catching the mistakes I make ^^  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Kyu: Hurry and get on with the story! I wanna know what happens next! `  
  
`  
  
Spirit: ^^ Alright already can't you hold on for one minute? `  
  
`  
  
Kyu: Hmm... let me think about that... *is thinking* ... `  
  
`  
  
Spirit: ... `  
  
`  
  
Kyu: *still thinking* ... `  
  
` Spirit: Alright then, while Kyu's thinking, I'll start the chapter. `  
  
` Kyu: *is STILL thinking* `  
  
` Spirit: ... -.-x ` ` ` `  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I know someone who will! X3  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Pairings: NaruNaru SasuNaru ` ` ` ` ~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: At the Ramen Shop  
  
~~~~~~~~ `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` The spiky blond boy sat himself on one of the stools at the ramen shop. The owner immediately turned around, feeling a customer's presence. Smiling, he saw that it was his most frequent visitor. The blond smiled back at the owner. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Back again, eh Naruto?" The owner teased. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Yeah, you bet!" Naruto smirked. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Well then, what kind of ramen do you want today?" He asked, throwing a tattered cloth over his shoulder and awaited Naruto's answer. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "I think I'll have miso ramen today!" Naruto finally said after a long pause of thinking. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Alright then. Coming right up." The man nodded and turned to one of the employees who already started making the ramen. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
The blond waited for his favorite to cook while he leaned back, nearly falling off the stool. His thoughts were on a certain arrogant, raven haired boy. Maybe he should have asked him to join him, though its not like he really expected to get a reaction. Sasuke probably would have raised an eyebrow and questioned the blond. Like he was expecting Naruto to poison the ramen. Though Naruto never would do such a thing. It actually made him sad when he thought that the onyx eyed boy would think something like that.  
  
` `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` Of course he never would really understand what ever did go on in that Uchiha boy's mind. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` His deep thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the a bowl being placed in front of him. The alluring scent of Ramen filled the air. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Oh, arigato!" Naruto thanked the owner and soon dug into the ramen, slurping up the noodles fast. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Heh, you sure have an appetite, Naruto." The owner joked. ` `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Yep!" Naruto managed to say between slurps. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Oi..." An voice spoke from behind. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke standing behind him, staring at him, not in the same usual cold glances that he would get from him. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "...What do you want?" Naruto growled, knowing that Sasuke was probably just there to mess with his head, or make some wise crack... `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Can...can I join you?" He muttered looking down at his feet. `  
  
` The blonde's eyes widened. 'What did he just say?' `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` The onyx-eyed youth looked up after not getting an answer from the younger boy. Naruto's mouth was open wide with a ramen noodle was hanging out. He sighed and turned to leave after still not getting an answer from the blond. ` `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "You like ramen?" Naruto finally blurted out, not knowing what else to say. He didn't want Sasuke to leave, or deny him any food. I mean HE had to eat too, right? `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto fiddling with his chopsticks. His face turned a light shade of pink as he said just above a whisper, `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "I haven't really tried it before..." ` ` `  
  
`  
  
` Naruto's eyes widened for the second time that day. ` `  
  
`  
  
` "YOU HAVEN'T TRIED RAMEN BEFORE?!" The blonde shouted as loud as he could, nearly falling off his chair. He stared at the older youth, completely dumbfounded. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "...Well... not really...once maybe...but it was a long time ago..." Sasuke turned a deeper shade of pink. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Oi! Old man, get Sasuke-baka some ramen!" Naruto ordered to the ramen owner `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Naruto, don't call me old man." He hissed. Naruto just chuckled and turned to Sasuke who was still standing there. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "C'mon take a seat, I don't bite." He smiled. 'Hard...' he chuckled mentally. The cerulean-eyed boy patted the top of the seat next to him. Sasuke hesitantly sat down. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Naruto, what kind ramen does your friend want?" The owner asked, tapping his foot. Naruto shrugged and turned to Sasuke. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Ah... what did you get, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Miso ramen." `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "I'll have that then..." Sasuke said. He was being rather shy, but why? It was just Naruto... Oh yeah that's why. Maybe it was the way that the blond could look at you and makes you feel warm inside. A look that could put a smile even on the most evil, cold-hearted people... Maybe that's why.... `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't be thinking like that, the blonde was right next to him. The raven-haired teen smirked, earning a glance from the blonde. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "What's with the smirk Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously. `  
  
` "Nothing..." Sasuke said a little too quickly. 'Dammit, I have got stop showing my emotions on my sleeve...' Sasuke mentally kicked himself. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "You're acting stranger than usual, Sasuke-baka. Did your fan club not come visit you today?" Naruto teased. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke hissed, glaring his icy black eyes at the blond. Naruto just laughed and started shoving ramen in his mouth again. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
A few moments later the owner handed Sasuke his bowl of ramen. Naruto handed him some chopsticks and nodded to him. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "Its really good! You'll love it!" Naruto grinned. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "..." Sasuke took some noodles with his utensils and brought them to his lips. He could smell the miso flavoring emitting from the ramen. The smell reminded him of Naruto. But he guessed that was no surprise since the blonde seemed to have ramen every day. He began eating the noodles. To his surprise, they were much tastier than he had expected. He savored every bite before scooping more into his mouth. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` Naruto smiled and finished his ramen up. He paid the owner and waited for Sasuke to finish up his meal. Maybe they could just walk home together or something... ` `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` Just as Naruto thought that, something came across his mind. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` 'Where does Sasuke live?' He asked himself. The obstinate teen never had spoken of where he lived to anyone, not even now did he speak of where he lived... ` `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` This was going to be on the blonde's mind for a while now. He glanced over to Sasuke who was just finishing up his meal. The dark haired boy reached into his back pocket when he suddenly felt a hand on his. `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` "I'll pay this time, but you owe me." Naruto grinned and set some money down on the counter for the owner to grab. `  
  
`  
  
` `  
  
`  
  
'This isn't like the Naruto I know...' Sasuke thought. 'I wonder if that training today messed up his head...wait, why is he looking at me like that?'  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
To Be Continued.... `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` Alrighty then! *yawns* Man I'm tired!! Lol I got chappie two up for ya so yeah... I hope I can get chapter 3 up sooner... ^-^ Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to people who review in the future!! ^__^  
  
I'm always happy to see your comments! Oh and if you have any ideas for this story ya can tell me in a review, and if they work with the story line I could add them in.  
  
Well until next time Fiction readers! `  
  
`  
  
` Je Ne! `  
  
`  
  
` Rinoki Rio: Thanks I'm glad you like my story! ^-^ hehe, ya think I really deserve it? Aww!! *tears* Thank you!!! `  
  
`  
  
` Dangerously Sweet: Thank you so much! ^-^ I'm glad you like it so far. `  
  
`  
  
` Fluffykakashi: Hehe, yeah the stalker was a bit of a give away ^_^ hehe, Thank you for your review I'm glad you like it so far. `  
  
`  
  
` Kyuubi no Kitsune: Yes, it hath been posted! XD And yes here is the next l33t chapter! ^_^ Now then, yes it was your fault about the last chapter... _;;; But its all fixed up now, so its sok! ^-^ Oh and thanks for your review, and for being my beta! `  
  
`  
  
` Crow-sensei: O_O I am sooo sorry for the spelling mistakes!! I do know my English, but unfortunately I can't spell very well when its 3am so yeah... Sorry!! _ *mentally kicks self* But I fixed that chapter so... yeah ^-^ Thanks for your review! `  
  
`  
  
` Kurisuteru-chan: ^-^ Thank you for your review! Hehe, yes Sasuke does care!! o^_^o ;-; you think I'm a good writer? ARIGATO!! Thank you sooo much for the complement! *hugs* `  
  
`  
  
` Iceheart19: Thank you I'm glad you think its interesting so far ^_^ I hope you'll continue to think that as the story goes on. `  
  
`  
  
` JustCallMeEri: I'm sorry that it confused you... @.@ I didn't mean to confuse anyone. Yes... and I am very sorry for it being so short, BUT it was the first chapter and I didn't want it to be to big just in case people didn't like it and such what.... Thanks for your review it means a lot! ^-^ `  
  
`  
  
` Kawaii Rikku: Thanks for the review ^_^ Makes me happy. Lol `  
  
`  
  
` Watermelon Girl: Yes I'm sorry! *shoots foot* I didn't mean to have so many mistakes! ( my beta was tired that day and I suppose didn't catch those...) But its all fixed up now... ^-^ Thanks for your review. Hehe Sasuke, yes he is a very bad boy for Stalking innocent Naru-chan like that. `  
  
`  
  
` Cheez bolz: Thanks! But um... ^^;; Oh I guess you'll just have to read, I'm not gonna have any secrets coming outta my mouth! ^__^ ` `  
  
` Chunky_McMuffin: ^^; Thanks for the review, I'll think about adding some fighting scenes into the story for you. Oh and for the story that your talking about, I know I'll try and update Staying together as soon as I can, but currently I am very busy... But anyways, thanks again for your review ^-^ `  
  
`  
  
` ladyvirgo: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far ^-^ `  
  
`  
  
` @_@ Oro! Now its time for me to go and eat dinner! Thanks for reading/reviewing ^-^ `  
  
`  
  
` See ya episode on SPECIAL REPLICATION!! MAHAHAHHAHAH!! ^^;;; Next chapter title: Ramen Flavored Lips 


	3. Ramen Flavored Lips

  
  
o^_______________________^o ARIGATO!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O___O YAY!! MORE REVIEWS!!! *runs around like a psycho* I never thought I get this many reviews just from the second chapter! ^-^ Thanks! I love you all!! *throws candy out to all the readers*   
  
  
  
Thank you also Kyu for being my beta, and once again this story is for YOU. Lol   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm, now then, down to business! I know your sick of my rambling so here's the third chapter!! ^-^!!   
  
  
  
Enjoy!   
  
  
  
Kyu: What the hell is taking so long?! I wanna read this chapter get on with it already!   
  
  
  
Spirit: It hasn't been that long, holy crap! Give me a break!   
  
  
  
Kyu: NO! No breaks for you!!   
  
  
  
Spirit: … T_T;;; I think I'll just start the chapter now…   
  
  
  
Kyu: YES!! Good idea!   
  
  
  
Spirit: ….Okay, without further-redo CHAPTER 3!! Of SPECIAL REPLICATION!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yadda, yadda,yadda.. T__T   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Ramen Flavored Lips   
  
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Recap)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Where does Sasuke live?' He asked himself. The obstinate teen never had spoken of where he lived to anyone, not even now did he speak of where he lived… This was going to be on the blonde's mind for a while now. He glanced over to Sasuke who was just finishing up his meal. The dark haired boy reached into his back pocket when he suddenly felt a hand on his.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll pay this time, but you owe me." Naruto grinned and set some money down on the counter for the owner to grab.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'This isn't like the Naruto I know…' Sasuke thought. 'I wonder if that training today messed up his head…wait, why is he looking at me like that?'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Present)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blond was staring at Sasuke with a daze in his cerulean eyes. He must have been off in his on little day dream… Wait, then that meant...?! No!! Sasuke shook his head; Naruto would never think that way… Would he? He closed his eyes and shook his head again. Looking back up a few moments later, he saw Naruto staring at him like he was some kind of abnormal person. Though he guessed that he already gave that impression to the boy when the first met… or at least the big impression that he was being a total ass to everyone and didn't want anyone's company… that was until…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke sighed on the inside. 'I guess he'll only think of me as a team-mate, and rival… unless…' Sasuke shook his head rapidly. 'No! he's got a crush on Sakura… damn… why the hell would he like her?! She's so annoying- Oh what the hell am I saying?' While Sasuke mentally fought with himself, the shorter boy had been trying to get his attention by yelling his name, but it hadn't seemed to be working.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled again. He tapped the self-centered boy on the shoulder which caused him to jump, knocking him out of his train-of-thoughts.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!?" Sasuke snarled. He paused and looked at who touched him. Oh it was only Naruto. His innocent face was staring at him again. Those deep cobalt eyes that you could just loose yourself in…. Ah, damn he was doing it again…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm… Sasuke… You okay?" Naruto asked raising a slender brow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Course I am, dobe." Sasuke lowered his head covering his now flushed face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Don't call me dobe!" Naruto pouted, and wrinkled his nose.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Cute…' Sasuke thought before he realized what he was thinking. 'No! not when he's standing right in front of me! Dammit!' He cursed himself, biting his lip trying to keep his cool.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anyways, Sasuke, where do you live? I'll walk ya there." The sapphire eyed boy crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's alright, I'll walk home myself." The onyx eyed boy started walking away from the blond.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How come you won't tell anyone were you live? Its not that big of a deal, is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned to him and shrugged.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you really want to follow me, I'm not stopping you…" Sasuke mumbled before he started walking again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally leaving the ramen shop, both boys walk down a small narrow path that Naruto had never been down before. It had gotten darker all of a sudden, and the night sky was soon dusted with shimmering stars, but soon after were covered by blankets of dark rain clouds. Both boys continued to walk down the path, ignoring the fact of the weather change.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sasuke must live out here all by himself… kinda like me…but then again I have people who live right next to me… and Sasuke…well he's got no one…' The blond heaved a sigh, earning a back glance from the raven haired youth in front of him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something on your mind?" Sasuke asked randomly. Well, it looked like the blond was gonna follow him until they got to his house, so might as well make some sort of conversation. Right?   
  
  
  
The blonde looked up, Sasuke had turned his attention back to his front. "Umm, not really…" Naruto blushed. He must have been pretty obvious.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seemed like something to me…" Sasuke said, not looking at the blond, just keeping his sights ahead of him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no, really, its nothing." Naruto said in defense, a little to quickly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They both walked a few more minutes in pure silence. Naruto was starting to go crazy! He hated being quiet. But then again he didn't want to say something stupid to make Sasuke upset... wait why would he care if Sasuke got upset? Yeah! He couldn't care less what that damn Sasuke thought of him… Or maybe he did…The blond sighed and ran a hand through the golden locks atop his head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Sasuke stopped, and since Naruto was looking down not paying attention, he didn't notice that the older boy had stopped so abruptly, and ended up smacking his head into Sasuke's back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, what was that for Sasuke-" Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke had turned around and stared straight into Naruto's cobalt eyes. Icy black eyes, meeting round sapphire irises.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto's, and soon the blond could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his flushed face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"S..Sasuke?" Naruto breathed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Sasuke shook his head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Naruto stared blankly at the onyx-haired teen that stood before him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you…why are you so interested in following me? You should go home…" Sasuke's words pierced through Naruto's ears, making the blond wince.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't want you to be-"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lonely?" Sasuke finished Naruto's sentence for him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well-"   
  
  
  
"No." Sasuke glared at the blond. It was always the same thing, he wanted to get close, but he knew that he would end up hurting Naruto in some way, shape, or form, and he could never do that. So he pushed him away, just like he was doing now. To keep him as a team-mate, and rival was good enough, right?   
  
  
  
"Sasuke…I…" Naruto's face became flushed as he leaned his face closer to Sasuke's. The blonde's full, light pink lips soon brushed against Sasuke's soft pale lips. The raven-haired was taken aback. Sasuke could taste the ramen on Naruto's lips. He wondered if maybe the blond always tasted so good… His eyes began to close when he remembered, no, he couldn't do this… He quickly shoved Naruto away from him.   
  
  
  
The dark clouds that had formed above the earth soon gave way, and let heavy drops of rain pour down upon the land below. The endless sky above soaked everything in its sights letting the tree's and earth gather the water to earn more growth, giving more life to the land.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naruto's eyes became blurred with a mix of tears and rain. The hot tears started to stream down his face as he saw the distorted shape of Sasuke, who was staring down at him, panting heavily. Before any words could pass between them the blond dodged further into the forest, leaving Sasuke standing all alone, already soaked from the heavily beating down rain above.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'I don't want to be alone anymore!' Naruto shouted in his mind. Tears and rain making his vision hazy, so he couldn't see what he was doing. He thought he could tell Sasuke how he felt for him. He thought that maybe Sasuke would understand him… Or at least comfort him in some way, because they were the same… They both had no family, and were both loners… But no! The stubborn self-centered teen just shoved him away like he was nothing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain seemed to beat down harder. Naruto began forming different seals in his hand. Maybe he could just have one of himself comfort himself for now… He concentrated all his chakra and formed, what he thought, was the last right seal that had to be preformed. The blond collapsed on the ground, becoming more soaked than he already was.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A cloud of smoke soon appeared, and a tall figure was standing before the blond. Naruto was worn out from everything that had just happened, and was rather stressed. He used up all of his chakra just to make one of himself…Or maybe not. Before the darkness consumed the boy's eyes he could remember looking up to a pair of dark red eyes staring down at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tall figure standing before the smaller blond watched as the sapphire eyes slowly closed. He bent down and lifted the blond into his arms. It was still raining so he covered the boy up with his own jacket. He walked out of the forest, with Naruto in his arms, he smiled down at the boy as the blond cuddled himself to the warmth of the other body holding him…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUAHAHAHAHHA CLIFF HANGER!!!! MAUHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH ^____^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, but I just HAD to end it there.!! ^^   
  
  
  
Now, now, don't be angry! I mean, come on it was good ne?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyways, I hope ya liked it, lol, its kinda late so I must get some sleep!!! O___O   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Until next chapter:   
  
  
  
Je Ne!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Reviewers~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yueh Kitsune: I'm glad you like it so far ^_^ I hope you continue to like it through-out the story! Thanks for your review ^^   
  
  
  
miku: Yay!! Thank you so much ^-^ I'm glad you like it! Hehe I'll do the best I can to make sure this ficcy is good!   
  
  
  
Kurisuteru-chan: Heh, yeah I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I guess it was all leading for this chapter!! ^__^ I hope I was making the characters in character… But I have no idea if I made them to OOC in this chapter ^^;; I hope you still like it. Thanks for your review! Means a lot!   
  
  
  
ladyvirgo: hehe, thanks! I'm glad ya liked the chappie! ^-^ O_O.. yeah that guy WOULD be rich if the Sasuke-fan club found out about the whole ramen thing.. ^^; But lets just keep for Naruto and Sasuke to know. Hehe   
  
  
  
DrAgOn SwOrDeR: Hehe, thanks! And well you got your wish! ^_^ The other Naru is here!! WEEE!! Though it was only a short appearance for this chapter, oh well, more of him in the next one ^^!! Thanks for your review!   
  
  
  
Sailor Book/Water Mistress: Hehe, well the 2nd Naru is here!! Maharahaha! ^^ Now, you'll just have to wait and see for more in later chapters!   
  
  
  
Iceheart: Hehe, Hmmm, maybe both ! XD Thanks for your review ^^ Sorry that this chapter took so long, I was having a bit of a homework crises during school ^^;;; But at least it got up, and this chapter was put up rather quick if I do say so myself!   
  
  
  
Rinoki Rio: Aw! Thanks I'm so happy that you like my story so much ^_^ And this update was rather quick so I hope ya liked it!! ^_^   
  
  
  
Foamy and Foolproof: Hehe, I updated rather quickly! ^-^ aww thankies! *hugs back* I'm glad ya like it so far! ^___^   
  
  
  
Watermelon Gal: hehe, ^_^ I donno, it was kinda a sad chapter but still! It was good, and no one was expecting that right?!?! Well… I hope not… I wanted to try something completely different so yeah.. I hope ya liked that! ^^ Thankies for your review!! Makes me happy!!   
  
  
  
Ruby-Tears: Aw! Thanks I'm glad you liked it. LoL Well here it is! Updated! W00t! I hope ya like this chapter.   
  
  
  
Yaoi-fanatic: Yay! I'm glad yo enjoy reading my fic! An sees! Lookie! It didn't take months to update!! ^__^ YAY!! Lol. I hope that this chapter wasn't to your disliking O.O.. cause it is a little … going on like that… but gomen! If ya don't like it, but I needed something to happen to lead to … to the ending!! ^^; I hope ya still like it though! Thanks for your review!   
  
  
  
Oh yeah, and about that making all extended like that, I did that for a reason, cause other wise it would have looked like only a page long! _ and I hate it when that happens. LoL Oh look! Kyu got a compliment!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyu: ARIGATO YAOI-FANATIC!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~10 minutes Later~   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Spirit: Ah! Time to relax! Chapter 3 is done and--   
  
  
  
Kyu: O___O I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!!   
  
  
  
Spirit: What?!   
  
  
  
Kyu: IT WAS A CLIFF HANGER!! RAWR!!! *glares*   
  
  
  
Spirit: ^^;; Well I thought it was a FUN cliff hanger hehe.   
  
  
  
Kyu: I'm…going… to kick…you… *still glaring*   
  
  
  
Spirit: NO!! My foot fell asleep! Help! I can't run ahhh!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
See ya next time! On Special Replication!   
  
  
  
Next chater title: Two Naruto's?!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Two Naruto's!

OO HOLY CRAP!! dies So many fucking reviews! I LOVE IT!! You guys kick so much ass! Hehe, I'm glad ya like the story so much! - I'm sorry I've been really busy, but I DID take time outta my schedule to type this chapter up. Otherwise I knew I'd get scolded by quite a few people! 

But anyways, with-out anymore time to waste! CHAPTER FOUR OF SPECIAL REPLICATION!!   
  
Kyu: WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE!?   
  
Spirit: o.O... What are you talking about.. Its been a week at most!   
  
Kyu: That 's too long!   
  
Spirit: ...well if you'd let me, I can get on with the fic right now...   
  
Kyu: ...   
  
Spirit: Alright.. Without any more interruptions! glares at Kyu Here's chapter 4!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto dammit! . 

Chapter 4: Two Naruto's?! 

  
  
The sun peeked through the window of Naruto's apartment. The warm rays poured onto the blonde's tanned skin. He stirred in his sleep and lazily opened a sapphire eye, looking at his surroundings. 

The bright rays of the sun nearly blinded him, so he squeezed his eye shut, then slowly opened it, blinking a few times to get used to the light. His body was warm, no wonder; three blankets were thrown over him. The blonde started to fade back to sleep, but a thought stuck his mind... 

'Where am I?' Naruto thought. 'Wait...how'd I get back home?' The blonde looked around seeing his room, as usual, a cluttered mess. Scrolls were scattered across the wooden floor, while his headband protector was set beside his bed. Wait, how'd he get in his PJ's?   
  
He began to close his eyes again, trying to remember anything of what happened...then suddenly images flashed through his mind. He remembered the previous events from last night. Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled the golden locks in frustration.   
  
"Dammit...he must hate me now...for sure ..." The blonde cursed himself for showing his feelings for the stubborn raven-haired teen.   
  
"I see you're finally awake. Good." A voice spoke from the side of him.   
  
Whipping his head to the side to see the owner of the voice, he nearly fainted at the sight. It was himself...or so he thought.   
  
The figure that stood before him was a bit taller; the blonde hair was the same, but those eyes that Naruto couldn't look away from... Red piercing eyes that looked the smaller blond right back in the eyes. It was him...but a more... how could he describe him? More evil looking, but no doubt the figure was sexy. The clothes that the other Naruto was wearing were much like his own, except they were black instead of bright orange.   
  
Naruto blinked his cobalt eyes, staring blankly at the second Naruto.   
  
"You've been asleep for quite awhile..." He spoke softly, walking towards the other blonde.   
  
"Who...how..." Naruto couldn't think of the right words to say. "Who are you?" He finally blurted out. 

"Heh, that should be an easy one, even for you Naruto... I am you..." He smirked. 

"Well, I kind of figured that...but, I don't remember-" Naruto's eyes widened. Last night, the figure, it was him... the red eyes that were staring down at him.   
  
"I created you..." Naruto whispered.   
  
"Yeah, but I don't really want to think about that. I think...that I am here for you only."   
  
"Really? Why's that?" He stared at the blonde, who sat himself in a chair that was next to his bed. 

"Because, that's why you created me right? To not feel lonely anymore?" He asked, moving himself closer to the blonde. 

"...I guess your right..." Naruto moved away from the other boy. "What...do I call you?" He asked curiously. 

"You may call me whatever you wish, Naruto-chan..." He bowed his head.   
  
The smaller blonde stared blankly at the other teen bowing before him. "So...you're like my pet? Or something...?" 

Quickly the clone shot up from his bowing position and sweat dropped. "...Pet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you make it seem like you're my pet..." Naruto said innocently, running his finger over the soft fabric of his blanket. 

"...Very-well, then what do you wish to call me, Naruto-chan?" He asked looking at the blonde with curious red eyes. 

"Hmm...." Naruto thought about it for a moment. "How about...Ryu...?" He asked, blinking his bright blue eyes at the other blonde.   
  
"Ryu..." He said, tasting the sound of it as it rolled off his tongue. "Does it please you?"   
  
"Yes, Ryu, it suits you." He smiled brightly.   
  
"How so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the smaller blonde. 

"It means style, and you definitely got style." The blonde blushed. 

"Alright, then I shall be called Ryu." He smiled at Naruto.   
  
"Yeah! It's such a cool name!" Naruto grinned, standing up on top of his bed throwing a fist in the air. Ryu chuckled and pulled Naruto down on the bed. 

"I think Naruto-chan is a cute name..." He whispered, placing himself on top of the smaller blonde. He stared deeply into Naruto's sapphire eyes and unconsciously licked his lips. 

"Ah...wait..!" Naruto squeaked.   
  
"Yes?" Ryu paused, his face only inches away from Naruto's, which was as bright as a cherry.   
  
"What...are you doing?" He asked, blushing furiously.   
  
"Well...isn't this what you wanted?" Ryu asked, blinking his red eyes.   
  
"I...I don't know..." Naruto sighed.   
  
"...I see..." Ryu shifted his weight up and off the smaller blonde and headed towards the door. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Naruto pouted, sitting himself up in bed. 

"You're hungry, are you not?" He smirked. "I'll go and get you some, ramen, it's your favorite right?" He asked putting on his shoes. 

At the very word of 'ramen', the blonde's lips turned into a huge smile on his face, ear to ear. He nodded eagerly.   
  
"Heh, alright, you need your rest." He said opening the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, Ryu closed the door and he was gone.   
  
'Wow, this is...quite the morning...' Naruto thought. He laid himself back down on the soft mattress and stared up at the ceiling. 'Ryu...' He smiled. Rolling over to his side, he glanced back at the door. He hoped Ryu would get back soon. He was already starting to miss the clone...   
  
Ryu walked down the street towards the ramen shop. Though he never gone there himself, he knew exactly where it was.   
  
'I better hurry; don't want to keep Naruto-chan waiting...' He thought. He started walking faster when he finally spotted the little ramen shop. 

"Hey, Naruto!" A voice called from behind. Ryu turned his head to see a cotton candy pink-haired girl running towards him. He simply shrugged and turned away from her; she was no concern to him.

"Naruto! You baka! That's rude to turn away from someone who's talking to you!" She hissed.   
  
Ryu ignored her words and continued to walk towards his destination. He had cared not for this annoying pink haired weirdo.   
  
"Naruto!" She yelled, grabbing the back of his collar.   
  
"Let go!" He snarled, whipping his head around and glaring his red eyes at her.   
  
"..." Sakura's eyes widened once she saw the deathly red eyes glaring daggers at her. Naruto had never been so rude to her before. In fact, if she was ever around the loud-mouth ninja he was always trying to get her attention or tried to ask her out.   
  
Ryu grabbed her wrist and shoved her away. He didn't need anyone getting in his way; not when Naruto was waiting for him back at the house.   
  
Sakura slowly backed away. She clenched her fists, tears pricking her eyes as she quickly turned, running in the opposite direction of Ryu.   
  
All the red eyed Naruto clone could make out as she ran away was 'What's wrong with you, Naruto?'   
  
Shrugging, he turned and began to walk towards the ramen shop. Hopefully, he wouldn't have anymore distractions.   
  
Onyx eyes peered at the blonde figure nearing the ramen shop.   
  
'Naruto...' He thought. Sighing, he pushed himself off the stool and walked towards the blonde. He had to apologize for what happened last night...at least try and apologize.   
  
Ryu saw a raven-haired boy walking towards him. His eyes narrowed.   
  
'Now what?' He cursed under his breathe.   
  
"Naruto!" The boy called out. Ryu clenched his fists. For some reason, he didn't like this guy. He'd never met him, but he could tell that he must have caused Naruto some kind of pain before...maybe that's why he didn't like him... He growled as he quickly walked past the teen.   
  
He sighed when he saw 'Naruto' walk right past him like he was nothing. "Naruto! I'm...I'm sorry for yesterday..." Sasuke stared down at his feet.   
  
'What...exactly did you do yesterday?' Ryu thought. He made his way to the shop owner who greeted him warmly. After Ryu explained a few things, the owner stared at him for a moment then nodded.   
  
Sasuke wondered why Naruto was ignoring him like this...he would at least have punched him or something... called him a stupid name... called out a witty comment ...at least something! Not this complete silent treatment.   
  
When Ryu walked away with a few things of cup ramen in his arms, he walked right past Sasuke again. 

"Hey," Sasuke placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder, stopping him. 

  
  
"Let...go..." He seethed. As his eyes narrowed, his face turned and he glared his cold-hearted blood red eyes at the boy. Just as he did so, Sasuke let go, unable to believe the harsh tone from Naruto. But the eyes were another thing...Naruto didn't have such cold eyes...and they weren't red either... 

"You're not Naruto..." Sasuke hissed, glaring his icy black eyes at the 'imposter'. 

  
  
"Indeed..." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He turned to leave, but was stopped by the arrogant raven-haired teen. 

"What did you do with Naruto?" He growled. 

'What did I do with him? What does he think I stole him or something?' Ryu still had his crimson eyes narrowed at the boy, but on the inside he was wondering what the hell this guy was even talking about... 

To Be Continued... 

  
  
w00t! Chapter 4 is done! Yay! I was originally gonna end this differently, BUT I decided to change a few things, and save some of the goodies for the NEXT chapter   
  
Oh yeah, I have been having trouble deciding who I'm going to have Naruto end up with in the end... Naru Naru (a.k.a Ryu)? Or NaruSasu..?   
  
I guess I'll have you decide! Just tell me in a review!! It'll help me out a lot. I'll tally up the reviews in the end and then I guess that'll be that   
  
Thanks for everyone' reviews! I love hearing what you have to say about my fanfic!   
  
Until the next chapter, Je Ne!   
  
Kyu: stabs Spirit for not putting in a make-out scene GAAAAAHHHH!! .   
  
Reviewers   
  
Shinikami Dragon: ; Sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger like that, but it was just so much fun! ;; and I'm also sorry about the arrows, I'll try and fix that up in a little while.   
Hope I didn't keep ya waiting to long...   
  
Foamy and Foolproof: I'm glad you still like it. Lol, Sorry about all the space ;;;; I'll try and not have so much spaces ; Hope ya enjoyed this chapter!   
  
Cookie6: Thanks I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks your review! 

Iceheart: I know, but since this Naruto is the more protective, aggressive Naruto, I wanted him to be just a little taller than Naruto. The red eyes also kind of stand for the more aggressive-ness inside Ryu But I'm glad you noticed this. Thnaks for your review. 

feathergurl: YAY!! I was so proud to see that you got it right! Indeed, Naruto's clone has the aggressive, possessive side to him, hehe! Yay! cookies for you I'm so proud of your for getting that!!!   
  
Rinoki Rio: Hehe, I know! 2 Naruto's! yay! it's the best thing ever !! Mahahaha! Lol I know that last update was rather quick! W00t! I was so proud of myself! Hehe I hope this update wasn't TOO late... yeah Sasuke just doesn't understand, does he.. shakes head he can be such an ass... LOL!!   
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: Thanks! Hehe, I'm glad you think its cute!. Thankies for your review!   
  
Kuroi Kistune: O.O... I'm...sorry... lol But I have been called Pure Evil before. XD Lol and don't worry I get like that too, I sometimes even start yelling at the computer... ;;; Hope I didn't make you wait to long.   
  
Jiyu Hatell Kodai: hehe, thanks I'm glad I got ya interested with just those chapters, lol thanks for your review.   
  
Silverdrake: OO.. ehehe... Yeah I hate cliff hangers myself, but I just LOVE putting them in my stories ; Thanks I'm glad you love my story! teary eyed Makes me soo happy!! ;-;   
  
panatlantic: ... ;;; sorry I just had to leave it there, but I updated!! Hehe Hope ya liked this chapter...   
  
The Sisters of Chaos: W/D: heh, I hope this chapter explained a little more. Thanks for your review!   
  
ladyvirgo: ; Yeah, I thought myself that I made it seem kinda like Itachi.. Heh sorry to confuse you.   
  
Watermelon Gal: YES! THE SECOND NARUTO IS HERE!! Lol . Yeah , Sasuke shouldn't have done such a cruel thing to Naruto-chan... I know! But then, if he didn't, there would be no Naruto Clone. Ryu   
  
yaoi-fanatic: Thanks for you review! I'm glad ya like the story so far, means a lot to me. (.) (.) (.) yay! Dancing Kirby's!! hehe   
  
Sara: Thanks I'm glad you like it so far. Sorry to keep ya waiting for this chapter. -   
Hope ya enjoyed it!   
  
Kyuubi no Kitsune: .;;; Umm, Terra, I decided to wait until the NEXT chapter for the make out scene… heheheh ;;;; don't hurt me…. ; thanks for your review though!   
  
Dangerously Sweet: lol, I updated! Lol no, its sok, I've been called Evil before… ;;;;   
I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks for your review!!   
  
Sliced: Yay! I'm glad you like my story so far! Hehe I'm glad its interesting. Lol hugs back thankies for you review! Means a lot to me!   
  
OO Ahh! I must go to bed! it's a school night and its 11:40pm ahhh!! I need sleep.. Or I'm gonna seem dead to the world tomorrow...   
  
Well night people...   
  
Reminder:   
  
Oh yeah, I have been having trouble deciding who I'm going to have Naruto end up with in the end... Naru Naru (a.k.a Ryu)? Or NaruSasu..?   
  
I guess I'll have you decide! Just tell me in a review!! It'll help me out a lot. I'll tally up the reviews in the end and then I guess that'll be that. 

Nighty night fiction readers!


	5. He's just a clone

Sorry. When I posted this chapter it got all fucked up ;; So yeah... here is chapter five though!!

But yeah this is a RE-Post of chapter 5...  
  
W00t! OMIGOSH! You guys rock! I love you all soooo much! throws candy to everyone ;-; it makes me so happy that you guys love this story so much! Thank you!!  
  
Well, some people have been requesting that I make my chapters longer. I have been, gradually, but this chapter will be a long one! Because I know if I don't, the person who I wrote this story for will have a hissy fit…   
  
Oh, and if you people really want one, I have a lemon for ya! - Its already typed up. I wasn't going to post at all, but since its with this story, I thought 'Why not'?  
  
Anyways, just tell me in a review. But I might end up posting it on 'adult fanfiction' Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Well I guess I should get on with the chapter!   
  
Thanks again for hanging in there, sorry for it being so late, I've had a wild weekend/week… ;;   
  
Couple sentences that will tell the whole weekend: a friends party ( I didn't go to it, never was gonna) got busted, Andy, my friend, made me and a couple of my friends come over and watch a hentai… And on Sunday, I went and watched Van Helsing at the movies I don't care what anyone says, DRACULA IS DAMN SEXY!  
  
Oh yes, and now I am sick… ;;; Even more of a downer…but!! I'm still typing this chapter for you guys even if I am sick! You all have to have your chapter which you all have been waiting for so patiently, and I thank you very much!  
  
Dracula is SEXY OO  
  
::melts::  
  
Now, enough of my non-stop bickering and on with chapter 5 of SPECIAL REPLICATION!

::Chapter 5: He's just a clone::

{Recap}

"Let...go..." He seethed. As his eyes narrowed, his face turned and he glared his cold-hearted blood red eyes at the boy. Just as he did so, Sasuke let go, unable to believe the harsh tone from Naruto. But the eyes were another thing...Naruto didn't have such cold eyes...and they weren't red either...

"You're not Naruto..." Sasuke hissed, glaring his icy black eyes at the 'imposter'."Indeed..." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He turned to leave, but was stopped by the arrogant raven-haired teen."What did you do with Naruto?" He growled.'What did I do with him? What does he think I stole him or something?' Ryu still had his crimson eyes narrowed at the boy, but on the inside he was wondering what the hell this guy was even talking about...{Present}Sasuke's eyes never left the other blonde's eyes. Indeed, the he did look exactly like Naruto, but his eyes; they were blood red. And his clothes; that was another weird part of this 'Imposter'. The clothing was exactly like Naruto's as well, but instead of the blinding bright orange color, it was black."I'll ask you again, what have you done to Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled."Maybe…I should be asking you that.""What?""Never mind, your wasting my time." Ryu turned away and started walking back down the path to Naruto's apartment. The raven haired boy did not like the rejection that this arrogant blonde was giving him. He wanted an explanation. But rather than argue, seeing that it was getting him nowhere, he would follow him. Then he would get some answers…Opening the door to Naruto's apartment, Ryu quietly shut the door behind him, just in case the blonde had fallen asleep while he was gone."Ryu! You're back!" Naruto's voice called from the bedroom."Are you feeling better, Naruto-chan?" The crimson eyes fell upon the blonde's form. His hair was sticking out from the cute bed cap that he must have put on just after he left. He was sitting up in bed with his legs crossed in Indian style, and wore a huge smile on his face. 'Cute…' Was all that Ryu could think."RAMEN!" The blonde screeched as he jumped up from the bed. Before Ryu could do anything, he was pushed down on the ground with his Naruto sitting on his abdomen."Heh, sorry to keep you waiting for so long, Naruto-chan." Ryu smiled. "I had, a few distractions on the way…" His eyes narrowed. Who the hell was that guy?"Distractions?" Naruto questioned, his bright baby blue eyes blinking cutely at Ryu."Ah, nothing to worry about." He smiled pushing himself up, lifting Naruto up into his arms in the process."Ack! You don't have to carry me!" The blonde protested."But, I want to." Ryu nuzzled the boy's neck affectionately, letting the smaller blonde sigh in content and relax in his strong arms."Alright…" Naruto gave in. "But! This doesn't mean you can do this all the time!""Of course." He nodded. Ryu carried Naruto into the kitchen, where the smaller blonde finally insisted on being put down so they could start cooking. As much as he didn't want to, Ryu did as he was told and set his Naruto down.Both blondes, being too occupied with cooking the ramen that Ryu had gotten, never noticed the visitor that watched them from the window. The coal eyes never left the form of Naruto.'Heh, so its just a replication…' Sasuke smiled. 'And here I thought I actually had something to worry about.' Relaxing himself against the tree, he made sure that he still was unseen."Did I really cause you so much pain, Naruto?" Sasuke asked himself. "Why else would you make a copy of yourself…?" His gaze roamed back over to the replication of Naruto. 'But why does he seem so different then all the rest of the replications that you have ever made during missions, or just to pull some gag to grab the attention of others…?' Sasuke was lost in his train of thought for the moment… He almost didn't catch what was going on inside Naruto's house.Naruto and Ryu wandered back into the living room, waiting for the ramen to be done."Is it done yet, Naruto-chan?" Ryu whispered into the blonde's ear, slipping his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer to his body.Naruto blushed. "Yes, almost.""Good…" He whispered again, pressing a light kiss on the back of Naruto's neck, causing the other blonde to shiver. The feel of Ryu's lips on his skin made Naruto get butterflies in his stomach. Ryu continued to leave a rain of kisses along the boy's soft tanned skin."Ryu…Nnnn…." Naruto's voice was lost as he leaned back into those soft kisses. A small moan escaped his mouth, gaining a smirk from Ryu, who still continued the light kisses. The taller blonde was planning to go a little further when…::BEEP BEEP BEEP::Naruto's sapphire eyes shot open, realizing that the ramen was finally done. The kisses were no longer a big deal to him, now that the ramen that he savored so much was done."I'll get it!" Naruto yelled as it was a delayed reaction. He flew from Ryu's light grasp around him, and ran straight to the ramen.'…I guess ramen is the least of my worries when it comes to distractions…' Ryu chuckled to himself. He could hear the blonde coming back into the living room. The smell of ramen soon filled the air. It was much like Naruto, the blonde also carried the scent of ramen, along with a few other alluring scents."Ramen?" Naruto held out a bowl of ramen towards Ryu. His crimson eyes blinked a few times, before he smiled and graciously took the bowl from the boy."Ah…um…Arigato.""Heh, no, thank you!" Naruto said sitting himself beside Ryu. "You're the one who went through all the trouble of getting the ramen for us.""That was nothing, you needed some time to rest anyways…" He reassured, looking into the warm sapphire eyes.Naruto shrugged. "Still, no one else would've done that for me, well except for maybe Iruka."Sasuke was listening to their conversation. The window was slightly cracked open, just enough so the raven haired teen could hear everything.'That's not true…' Sasuke thought. Oh great, he told himself that he couldn't get affectionate with Naruto for his own reasons, and now he was wishing that it was him in there with Naruto, and not a damn replication."Iruka?" Ryu asked raising an eyebrow."Yeah, he's cool, he was my old sensei back at the ninja academy." Naruto explained. Ryu just nodded, and decided to change the subject."You do like the miso ramen, correct?" Ryu asked, slightly scooting himself closer to the blonde."You bet!" Naruto cheered and slurped up the noodles. Ryu's crimson colored eyes never took his sights off Naruto. Everything thing that the blonde did was just too damn cute.'There has to be a law against being that cute…' Ryu thought, he nodded in agreeing with himself as he began to sip up the noodles.After finishing up the ramen, Naruto took the dishes into the kitchen, rinsing them off in the sink. Ryu watched the blonde clean up, and smiled.'Too damn cute…' He thought again. Unconsciously the crimson eyed teen stood up and walked up behind the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him close."Ryu?" Naruto blushed. He turned himself around so he was facing the taller blonde. The crimson eyes pierced through his sapphire eyes, making him feel weak in the knees. Ryu could seem to do that to him. Without warning, Ryu's lips brushed against Naruto's. Those soft lips called for Ryu, he quickly pressed his against Naruto's again. He sucked on the bottom of Naruto's lip, causing soft gasps, and moans to escape the sapphire eyed boy. Ryu slowly pressed his tongue against Naruto's, asking for permission to enter the cavern.Allowing his entrance, Naruto opened his mouth instantly, Ryu's tongue played with his, running it over the top of his mouth, exploring every inch of the moist cavern.Sasuke watched the two from the window, his hands clenching into fists. He wanted to barge in there and rip the two apart, and claim the blonde all for himself.'How dare that thing touch my Naruto like that…' He hissed on the inside. But it was really his fault. 'If I hadn't pushed him away… that would've been me in there… and not a stupid clone!' Sasuke growled. He never thought that he would actually lose his little blonde to anyone! Especially not to a clone of the one he desired the most.'He's just a clone… calm down Sasuke… Just destroy it and you can have Naruto back…' Sasuke thought. 'When he's alone I'll strike him down…' His hatred for Ryu, or the "clone", grew even more as he saw him pull the blonde down onto the couch, and slipping a hand up Naruto's shirt.'Damn him…' Sasuke was growing more jealous, if he didn't leave now, he would surely blow his cover. Quickly jumping down from the tree, he dashed into the forest, he would wait until the time was right…

To Be Continued  
  
Oo.. Ahh, yeah… uu I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking! The sickness is going to my head! Actually its allergies… meh… Xx   
  
Anyways, once again I'm sorry for the late update!   
  
YAY! My birthday is on Tuesday June 1st!! Yay!! oo Go me! Lol Send gifts! Just kidding  
  
Sorry people but Exams are just around the corner so I don't know when my next update will be! XX I'll try and update as soon as I can, but the damn finals will be killing me! ;;  
  
Well, until my next update! Je Ne!  
  
Thank you to all who has reviewed so far!  
  
(Sorry, some people don't like the long messages at the end so I won't do the reviewers comments at the end…) 


	6. Stolen Kiss

YAY! Omigosh! ::eyes water:: Thank you for all the reviews! And wishing me a happy birthday - I did have a good one. Thankies thankies! I loved all the feedback on what you thought of the story so far!! I love it! Heh, well I know who's gonna end up with who! Thanks you guys it really helped me put As for telling…No… I won't do that, your just gonna have to wait…  
  
Anyways…on to more important business…  
  
Well then, here's chapter 6 for you I hope you enjoy it!!

**:::-------------------------:::  
  
Chapter 6: Stolen Kiss   
  
:::-------------------------:::  
**

Neither blonde's broke the kiss between them. Ryu slowly pushed Naruto down onto the couch, allowing his hands to slip under the smaller blonde's shirt, feeling the soft tanned skin. He loved the feeling of Naruto's skin, it was so soft. The muscles that the blonde had rippled like silk over a smooth stone when he touched them.

'No…n-not…now…' Naruto thought. '…S-sasuke…' He began to move, and squirm from the touch of Ryu's hands roaming up and down his sensitive stomach.The crimson eyed teen saw Naruto squirm under his touch uncomfortably and stopped his actions. His eyes met sapphire orbs staring back at him."Naruto-chan?""Ah, Gomen…Ryu…" Naruto said as he slowly sat himself up, pushing Ryu up with him."Is something wrong?" His scarlet eyes showed concern, never leaving the blonde's roaming gaze."No…I…I'm just not ready for-" He was cut off."Shh, it's alright, I understand." Ryu smiled. He ruffled Naruto's blonde fluffy hair and stood up. "Hey, why don't we get some fresh air, it's warm outside.""Like, go on a walk?""Do you want to, Naruto-chan?""Yeah!""Alright, if that's what you wish to do, then we'll go on a walk." He smiled, quickly grabbing their empty ramen bowls and brought them into the kitchen. "But, are you sure its wise to have both of us walking around at the same time?""What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking under the couch for his shoes."I mean, do you think it wise for us to be walking together, outside the streets. People don't exactly know who I am, and they don't know why I'm here…"  
  
"Ah, that's alright, I don't really get paid that much attention to anyways. So don't worry about it." He grinned up at Ryu, who stood in front of him, holding his shoes. "Oh, you found them! Thanks, Ryu."Slipping on his shoes quickly, the excited blonde smiled happily at Ryu. "Come on, lets go!"He jumped up and began to run to the door, but ended up tripping on one of the many scrolls that were scattered across the floor.

"Kuso…" The blonde muttered as he slowly sat up.

Ryu was immediately at the blonde's side. "Naruto-chan, are you alright?" He lifted the blonde up, standing him up on his feet."I'm alright, don't worry so much, Ryu." Naruto smiled one of his foxy grins, which caused a small blush to be faintly seen across the crimson eyed teen's face. "Shall we?""Ah, hai." Ryu nodded.They left the apartment, walking down the dusty path that lead them straight into town. Ryu noticed the stares that they got from the people sitting outside their houses and shops. His eyes avoided their gazes. Ryu grasped the blonde's hand in his, Naruto responded by lightly squeezing his hand.After a while of walking, Naruto showed Ryu some of the common shops that he would visit every once in a while. The taller blonde soon caught glance of something in a window of a shop."Hey, Naruto-chan.""Hai?""Stay here, I want to check something out…" He said letting go of the sapphire eyed boy's hand."Alright."Naruto watch Ryu disappear into a small shop to the right of them. 'What's he up to?' He thought.::---::'I wonder if Naruto left the house. He must've left that damn clone behind if he did.' Sasuke thought as he sat up against a tree right outside of the Ninja academy. So many memories were inside the school that he had already graduated from.He remembered; Naruto always trying to show off for attention. Always messing up the justus. Even that time when they ended up kissing. It was their first kiss, for both of them, even if it was an accident. Though Sasuke really didn't mind it, he couldn't possibly let that show, or let his feelings for the blonde slip out.::---::'Alright I found him! Earlier he was a bit cranky, but maybe he isn't now…!' The person thought as they spotted the blonde from down the street. 'My plan is flawless! I know Sasuke-kun will get jealous!' The cotton candy pink haired girl smiled as she walked towards Naruto. He was always happy to see her, so he wouldn't object to anything, even if earlier that day he was a bit uptight, surely he just upset from losing to Sasuke, the village boy wonder."Naruto!" Sakura called as she drew closer to the boy."Hey, Sakura-chan!" He waved, throwing one of his foxy grins at her.She smiled at him. 'Well at least he seems to be back to normal…' She thought. "Naruto, can you do something for me?" She was sure the blonde would do anything for her."Sure, Sakura-chan! What do you need me to do?""I was wondering-" She cut herself off, her bright green eyes spotted Sasuke walking down the road. His sights were directly in their direction. 'I have to do this now! When he's looking!' She thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Before another second passed, Sakura set her plan in motion. Quickly she threw her arms around the blonde's neck, crushing their lips together, ending in a kiss, a sloppy one, but it was still a kiss.

Sasuke froze dead in his tracks, their was the object of his affection, standing right their, kissing… that thing! He never had anything against Sakura, she was a nice person, but she was always so gushy, at least whenever Sasuke was around she was. The raven haired teen felt a pain in his heart. Naruto? And Sakura? No! It wasn't possible. A vein appeared on his temple, throbbing in annoyance. He was not going to lose the blonde to anyone! He couldn't stand having that happen.

::---::

Ryu scanned the shelf and finally spotted it. He had to buy it. Pointing to the object the owner gladly wrapped the gift and waited for the teen to pay for it.Ryu headed out of the shop with his new gift clutched in his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a pink haired girl clung to his Naruto, pressing her lips against his. If that wasn't bad enough, Ryu watched that damned raven-haired teen staring at them as well.'What is going on here?!' He screamed. Ryu had just about enough, he wasn't about to let some girl go and steal away his hyper blonde…**::..To Be Continued..::**  
  
Woosh! Yet another chapter is done!! W00t! -  
  
Sorry It was kind of short! I'm so busy! And exams were brutal! This chapter would have been up sooner, but yeah. My brother's wedding is next week! Weeee! I'm gonna be in the wedding as well so that makes me even more excited!! I'll be one of the bride's maids, obviously ;   
  
Wish my brother luck! Lol  
  
I think I should have the next chapter up by…! … I have no idea sorry!! Busy, Busy, Busy!! Mer! ;; Its killing me.   
  
Anyways, I'll try and post as soon as I can!!  
  
Also, thank you Kyu for being my beta! And don't forget that this story is for you!! -  
  
Till Next time People  
  
Je Ne!  
  
**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!!**


	7. The Fireworks Festival?

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with so many things! And I got sick again uu;;   
  
I caught a cold…and its summer time XX I swear I'm going to kick my friend Ashley later (she's the one who gave me the cold) and I got an ear infection… GAHH! It sucks… ;; anyways…   
  
Writers block sucks…   
  
Sorry if this chapter doesn't turn out so good… TT; meh…  
  
(Oh yeah….just so you people's know….Naruto and the gang around age 15)  
  
- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! W00t! I love em! Okay… Now that the thank you's are slightly over (more at the end) I wish to clear something up with EVERYONE!  
  
::ahem::   
  
RYU IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT NARUTO HIMSELF; THEREFORE HE IS NOT MAKING OUT WITH HIMSELF…UNLESS HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH A MIRROR…WHICH HE IS NOT…  
  
Ryu is the more aggressive side, therefore taking on more of the kyuubi's personality-- But he's not Kyuubi, but he's not Naruto…  
  
His eyes are red; his outfit is exactly like Naruto's except its black, and he's very possessive when it comes to Naruto, and the whisker marks on his cheeks are a little thicker looking than Naruto's.  
  
I just wanted to clear that up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TT;  
  
Kyu: About time.  
  
Spirit: ==;;;  
  
Kyu: On with the chapter dammit! I command you!  
  
Spirit: …No I don't think I will… ::sits back::  
  
Kyu: … ==;; I'm going to kill you…  
  
Spirit: oO;;; Okay people!! Time to start the chapter! Come on and be Happy!  
  
Kyu: Good girl ::pets head::  
  
Spirit: …  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 7: The Fireworks Festival?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
(Recap)  
  
Ryu scanned the shelf and finally spotted it. He had to buy it. Pointing to the object the owner gladly wrapped the gift and waited for the teen to pay for it.  
  
Ryu headed out of the shop with his new gift clutched in his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a pink haired girl clung to his Naruto, pressing her lips against his. If that wasn't bad enough, Ryu watched that damned raven-haired teen staring at them as well.  
  
'What is going on here?!' He screamed. Ryu had just about enough, he wasn't about to let some girl go and steal away his hyper blonde…  
  
(Present)  
  
Ryu's anger began to rise. No one was aloud to touch his Naruto. Storming towards the pink haired girl, who still currently had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, making it impossible for the poor blonde to escape her hold on his lips.  
  
'My plan MUST be working! Sasuke is looking this way! And he looks jealous!' Sakura squealed with delight on the inside.   
  
'Wha-what's going on?!' Naruto thought, his eyes were wide open, glazed with confusion as the girl that he once had an interest in, once upon a dream, was kissing him! Didn't Sakura like Sasuke?  
  
His glance soon was on a furious blonde with crimson eyes who stormed towards them. As if the poor boy's eyes weren't wide enough, they soon became wider. Trying the best he could to get Sakura to release her hold on him, which only ended in the girl wrapping her arms around his neck even tighter, nearly choking him. Naruto's thoughts of a nice walk around the village was destroyed as soon as his gaze met a dark eyes.  
  
'Shit.' Was all the blonde managed to think, right before he felt the arms loosen their grip around his neck, which he soon saw the reason for it. Ryu had grabbed Sakura and pushed her away, not to harshly but enough for her to get the picture not to come near the energetic spiky blonde.  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura was confused as ever, glancing back from Ryu then back to Naruto. "Why'd you make a replication?"  
  
"Ryu's no-" Naruto was cut off from his explanation.  
  
"Naruto-chan, are you alright?" Ryu whispered.  
  
"Y-yeah, don't worry about it, Ryu." The blonde soon collapsed, it was a little too much stress on the small blonde. Before he even hit the ground Sasuke was holding him in his arms, which did not blow over to well with a certain crimson eyed boy.  
  
"Give him to me." He commanded.  
  
"Stay away from him." Sasuke growled.  
  
"What?!" Ryu sneered.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gloated. "Were you jealous? Tee Hee! I could see it in your eyes when me and Naruto were kissing." She grinned.   
  
The raven haired teen visible flinched. Ryu noticed this and took this to his advantage.  
  
"Yes, why don't you go with your woman, and let me take Naruto-chan off your hands, you don't want to upset the lady now would you?" He smirked.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about."   
  
"Sasuke-kun! Lets go and-" Sakura was cut off by a very angry Sasuke.  
  
"Shut up Sakura! I don't like you, nor will I ever!" He held Naruto's body closer to his own. Crimson eyes twitched, annoyed from all the events that had happened within a matter of minutes. Without another second to spare, the blonde dove in and grabbed Naruto from Sasuke.  
  
"I'll see you around…" He grinned in victory, fleeing with the blonde safely tucked in his arms.  
  
Ryu placed Naruto in his bed gently, watching the boy as he rested. Running his fingers through Naruto's golden locks, he smiled as the blonde's hand reached out and latched onto Ryu's arm and snuggled his face into it.  
  
'Rest, my little Naru-chan…' Ryu thought as he slowly pulled his arm away from the blonde and headed into the kitchen, Naruto would surely be hungry again once he woke up.  
  
Sasuke growled as he kicked a pebble along the training grounds where he, Naruto, and Sakura had their first group mission. The blonde was so hungry that he ended up trying to eat before everyone else.   
  
"Dammit, Naruto…." He cursed. "Why'd you have to go and make a replication like that."  
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sighing the raven haired teen started walking away from the area, not wanting to speak to the annoying pink haired girl at the moment.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined.  
  
'Just leave me alone!' Sasuke yelled on the inside, he walked away quickly, hoping the girl wouldn't follow him.   
  
"Sasuke-kuuuun!"  
  
Deciding to let the blonde rest, Ryu left the apartment and made sure to lock it behind them. Wandering down the dirt path towards the center of the village the crimson eyed boy happened to overhear two women's conversation.  
  
"So, is he taking you?" One of them asked.  
  
"Taking me to what?" The other questioned.  
  
"You know! The fireworks festival! It's in two days, remember?"  
  
'Fireworks festival?' Ryu thought. 'What the hell is that?'  
  
"I remember….it's just….well… he didn't ask me yet…"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"But! He has been very secretive lately… maybe he'll ask me later."  
  
"Oh! I just know he will! You two have always been together! If he doesn't ask you, I'll crack him one over the head."  
  
"Hehe, thanks…"  
  
"So, do you think he'll get you flowers?"  
  
"I donno…"  
  
"He most likely will, everyone loves getting flowers."  
  
'Flowers, eh?' Crimson eyes flashed with an idea as he listened to the rest of the girls chattering.  
  
"True…"  
  
"Oh! Lets get new kimono's for the festival!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Heh, I think I need to find out more about this…Fireworks festival…" Ryu snickered. The blonde ran towards random people, asking them about the fireworks festival…  
  
"Sasuke-kuuuun!"  
  
'Dammit! Why won't she leave me alone!' The raven haired teen cursed under his breath. Sakura had been following him around ever since he left the training grounds.  
  
"SASUKE-" before the pink haired girl could finish, Sasuke turned around and glared daggers at her, yelling.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"…I-I…" She stuttered. 'Come on girl! You've been waiting forever to ask Sasuke about the fireworks festival! GO FOR IT! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!'   
  
"…Well?" He asked, annoyance obviously ringing in his voice.  
  
"I wanted to ask you….if you wanted to go to the fireworks festival with me! Since its in…two days and all…!" Sakura shouted, her face flushed dark red.  
  
"…Fireworks…festival?" Sasuke questioned. 'Oh…that stupid festival where couples go and watch the fireworks and all that crap- Wait a second…' Sasuke trailed into deep thought, leaving the pink haired girl with a shred of hope, thinking that he was contemplating on whether to go with her or not.   
  
'He has to say yes! I saw how jealous he looked when I was kissing Naruto!' She squealed on the inside. Since Sakura was pulled into her own little world, she didn't even notice that the pale-skinned boy had disappeared from sight, and was far away from her.  
  
The golden haired teen towards the direction of the flower shop. He had asked numerous people, mostly women, what gift would be best suited to get someone you cared about. Almost everyone of them said 'Flowers'  
  
'Question is…what kind of flower?' Ryu asked himself. Entering the little shop, scarlet eyes widened at the sight of all the different flowers. When the owner of the store saw the confused look on the blonde's face, she smiled. Walking in the back, she called for her daughter.  
  
"Ino! We have a customer!"   
  
"Coming!" She called back as she ran to the front of the counter, she noticed the blonde. "Huh, Naruto…What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Ryu turned his head at the mention of the boy's name. "You know Naruto?" He questioned.  
  
"…What? Ugh, never mind. What do you want?" Ino asked, a little annoyed. The blonde was always playing gags on the village, though he never had entered the flower shop, which raised her suspicions on the boy even more.  
  
"…Umm, what do each of the colors of flowers mean?"  
  
"…What do you mean?" The fair haired girl walked over to him, looking him straight in the eye. "Wow! Naruto! Your eyes, they're… red!" She said startled.  
  
"I'm not Naruto…" He muttered.  
  
"Oh…then a clone?"  
  
"I-" He couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Well, I guess Naruto's busy competing with Sasuke-kun…" Ino grinned. "So, what are you looking for?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What do each of the colors of the flowers mean?"  
  
"Oh…Well… White means clarity, insight, and angelic clairvoyance. Purple means transition, and spiritual awakening dream state. Blue means vision, direction, questing, and inner guidance. Green means communication, growth free creative expression, and artistic inspiration. Red means relationship, self-love and harmony, and compassion."  
  
'That one sounds good…' Ryu thought, he continued listening to each of the colors meaning, not wanting to miss one.  
  
"Pink means balance, purity, and innocence. Orange means strength, self-empowerment, and emotional purging. Yellow means sensuality, seduction, and ecstasy."  
  
'Oh, I like that one…' He grinned, naughty thoughts entering his mind.  
  
"Burgundy means compassion, forgiveness, and kindness. And last but not least! Black which means majik, lore, discipline, and ancestral knowledge!" Ino took a deep breath. "So, what are you looking for?"  
  
"Um…" Ryu looked around the shop for a little while until he came across beautiful scent red flowers. "These will do just fine." He pointed to them.  
  
"Ah, red roses, the flower of love…" She smiled and dazed off for a few moments.  
  
"So, how much?" Ryu asked picking up five roses.  
  
"Oh, right…Hm, who are you giving them too?" Ino asked with a grin.  
  
"I…I was just going to…" He blushed, losing his words.  
  
"Hehe, that's alright. I tell you what. This time I'll give them to you for free, but! You have to come in and help me clean the flower shop for a week, after the fireworks festival of course." She winked.  
  
"Alright… Deal." He nodded and headed out of the shop with the flowers.  
  
'Alright my Naru-chan! I'll be taking you to the festival!' Ryu cheered as he ran back towards the apartment to give the flowers to the blonde, and to ask him a very important question. Little did he know, that he wasn't the only one with the same idea on mind…  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Okkie! How was that?! It was longer.. Ne ne?  
  
Oh boy! The competition for Naruto is heating up! w00t! So Kyu, how was the chapter? X3 good I hope.  
  
Thank you once again for being my beta!  
  
Kyu: ::naughty thoughts:: …Huh?! Er…yeah ehehehe! ::nosebleed:: Bring on t3h smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… ::drool::  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!  
  
-THANK YOU REVIEWERS-  
  
Big Rikku fan, Koharu-chan, Shadowarrior, Uzumaki Inari, Anime Lass , Katybug1375,   
  
Gina-uzumaki, Dark Mimiru-chan, Shikashinigami, Watermelon Gal, Zklyar, Ladyvirgo,  
  
Chibi chidori16, PuNkRoCkBuNnY182, Mariemaia1, nickelbackstalker926, Rdnfg, KhaosFlamez, Kami Beverly, Psycho Rooster, Cookie6, Kuroi Kitsune13, Naraku, Yaoi-fanatic, Itachi Sama,   
  
Kaiyo No Hime, Erm yeah, Holly, Yuen-chan, Naruke, Lady Flame, Kitsune, Ysta, Shirl, WaterBookLover, Shiomi, Jenniyah, Rinoki Rio, Akito, Santurion2, Jade Dragon1, Gatogirl1, Annie,  
  
Rurikochan-kawaii, 2fore, Hitomi No Ryu, Uzumakipryde, Charlie-kun, Jinky-kurapica, Anukis-san,  
  
Siobhn01, Dangerously Sweet, The Sisters of Chaos: W/D, Renn, Kitsune inari, Sliced, LilBlackNiteCat, Phoe2k, Silverdrake, Iceheart, Kuri, Athea, Kurokioku, Michiru, Feathergurl,  
  
SukiAme  
  
Thank you all once again for reviewing! (these are the reviewers from chapter 4)  
  
If your name isn't in there I am sorry for not adding you and you can scold me as much as you want!  
  
(Oh yes, this story will also be posted on ! Lemons in that version )  
  
Next chapter title: Red Roses vs. White Lilies 


End file.
